1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling device between a sports shoe and a sports device, as described in the preamble of claim 1.
2. Prior Art
Ski bindings are already known, which consist of several, separate individual parts securable to the ski, such in a toe piece, heel piece, rear piece and a brake device arranged between the latter with pivotable brake arms. Whereas in many of these ski bindings, the individual binding parts are secured independently of one another by screws onto the sports device, in particular to the ski, a different category of ski binding is designed such that the toe and heel pieces are mounted displaceably, preferably independently of one another or at least relative to one another in guiding tracks secured to the ski in longitudinal direction of the guiding track on the ski. The brake device is here secured independently onto the ski between the toe and heel piece. To adjust the relative position or the relative spacing between the toe and heel pieces in order to adjust to different shoe sizes, the toe and heel piece are mostly adjustable by means of spacing bands, which are engaged in various different relative positions and fixed. Here the position of the toe and heel piece changes over the length of the longitudinal guide tracks depending on the respective shoe size. It is a disadvantage in this case that the force required to pivot the brake arms of the brake device when climbing into the ski binding on using the coupling device varies and also the function of the brake device cannot be ensured in all cases.